


Jack's Secret

by Gypsywriter135



Series: Magical Shenanigans [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hiccup has a devious streak in him, Jack gets flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup discovers something interesting about Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at that creative title */shot*
> 
> Prompt from the lovely [centaurgurl08](http://centaurgurl08.tumblr.com/), AKA my soulmate, who wanted "Jack's favorite class (secretly) is divination." I delivered.
> 
> Not beta'd or proofread.

Hiccup and Jack sat at the back of the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, the normal meeting place for their small group of friends. Hiccup was sitting hunched over the table, a quill in his hand as he gripped his head, pouring over the book and parchment in front of him. Jack was sitting with his back against the table, his staff pointed at the ceiling as he took delight in freezing the floating candles, trying to see how long it would last before the flame reappeared.

 

“Will you stop that?” Hiccup groaned, leaning back.

 

“Why?” Jack quipped, smirking as one of the candles lit up, making his ice shards shatter and turn into snow. He grinned.

 

“Because I’m trying to do this Divination homework and I just don’t understand it at all!” Hiccup sighed, sitting up and flinging his quill onto the table. “Why do we need to know this anyways. It’s not like I’ll ever need it, unless Toothless suddenly begins to see into the future.”

 

“Have I mentioned how creative that name is, by the way?” Jack asked, turning to give Hiccup a look. “I mean, really, Hiccup. You couldn’t have come up with something more original.”

 

“He likes the name, that’s all that matters,” Hiccup defended, glaring slightly at his friend.

 

“Maybe you just _think_ he likes the name.”

 

“Okay, then. What would _you_ have named him?”

 

Jack shrugged. “Killer. Beast. Scaley the Scary Dragon. Dunno, really.”

 

“Your amount of wit astounds me,” Hiccup deadpanned. He gestured to Jack’s relaxed stance. “Why are you not freaking out about this homework?”

 

“Finished it already,” Jack replied easily, tongue sticking out as he aimed at a particularly high candle.

 

“How?” Hiccup exclaimed, gaping. “I mean, it’s so difficult! All I see in these stupid pictures are tea leaves! I don’t see any pictures or shapes or hidden messages!”

 

Jack let out a triumphant cry when his spell hit the candle he was targeting before turning to his friend. “That’s because you’re trying to hard.”

 

“You would know all about that, wouldn’t you…” Hiccup muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Jack laughed and turned to sit on the bench correctly, pulling Hiccup’s homework towards him. “Which ones are you having problems with?”

 

Hiccup sighed, pointing to a picture at the top of the page. “That one. I think it’s supposed to be a dog, because it the description says friendship, but all I see is a circle, which could be a coin. But that means money, and that’s not one of the choices.”

 

The Hufflepuff watched as Jack ran a calculating gaze over the photo, frowning slightly to himself before he smiled slightly. He grabbed Hiccup’s abandoned quill and scooted over to sit closer to the boy.

 

“It’s neither,” he said, using the point of the quill to point at the blob in question. “It’s a hand. See there? That’s a thumb, but it overlaps the rest of the figure, making the shape a fist. A closed fist means an argument between friends.”

 

Hiccup watched as Jack patiently pointed out all of the things he listed off, before he turned his attention to his answer choices. Sure enough, “closed fist” was one of the answers.

 

“How’d you know that?” Hiccup asked, gaping slightly.

 

Jack shrugged. “It’s not that difficult.”

 

An idea was forming in Hiccup’s mind and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yes, it is. Even Rapunzel is having problems with this stuff, and she’s the smartest one of us all when it comes to stuff like this.”

 

Hiccup watched as Jack stiffened, hand going instinctively to his staff that he hand propped against the table.

 

“She’s just not used to it, is all?” Jack said, looking away.

 

“She’s in the same class as us. We’re all at the same level, Jack.”

 

“Uh…”

 

The two were silent for a moment before Hiccup grinned, face scrunching up knowingly as he bit his bottom lip. Jack stared at him, wide-eyed.

 

“You like Divination, don’t you, Jack.”

 

Hiccup took immense pleasure in the way that Jack spluttered and stammered, a rare sight for the normally confident boy.

 

“No?” Jack finally replied, face turning a soft red color.

 

Hiccup just grinned knowingly.

 

Jack threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “Alright, alright! I like Divination! There, you happy? Stop staring at me like that!”

 

Hiccup laughed. “I can’t believe you enjoy the most boring subject here!”

 

“It’s not boring!” Jack snapped defensively. “It’s interesting! I like being able to see if the stuff I see actually happens or not!”

 

“You’re a nerd!” Hiccup exclaimed, tears leaking from his eyes in mirth.

 

“Am not!” Jack snapped, glaring.

 

“Oh, yes you are!”

 

“Look who’s talking!”

 

“Nerd!”

 

“Who’s a nerd?”

 

Jack and Hiccup whipped around to see Rapunzel standing there watching them, a confused look on her face as she stared at them, books in her arms.

 

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply when an ice cold hand slapping itself over his face, cutting off his reply. He glared at Jack over the hand on his mouth.

 

“No one!” Jack responded hurriedly. “Hiccup and I were just discussing whether or not that was a derogatory term when shouted.”

 

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing them.

 

“And now Hiccup is going to be late for his Dragon Rider’s practice if he doesn’t get going,” Jack snapped, shooting his captive a look. He removed his hand and leaned in to whisper to Hiccup as he gathered up the Viking’s things. “If you say one word, I will freeze all of your underwear and hang them all over the Great Hall,” he hissed.

 

Hiccup nodded, not able to control the snicker that escaped as he watched Jack hurry from the table.

 

_Oh, this is golden!_ He thought, chuckling as Jack sent him one last glare over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on the [tumblr](http://themagicalbigfour.tumblr.com/) I made for these guys!


End file.
